


Cadeau

by Anonymous



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9754025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Lisa struggles with Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Valentine's Day gift to someone I really love and care about. I'm so sorry if this came out badly.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, Kahl. I hope you enjoy.

Lalisa Manoban is notoriously bad at romance, or at least she would like to say. She’s never actually had a significant other to spend Valentine’s Day with, and considering this is her first one with her girlfriend Jennie (who could be described with many,  _ many  _ adjectives), she wants everything to go smoothly.

 

What puts a big hold on her initial plans is the fact that they both have work on Valentine’s Day. So Lisa’s original idea of going to a botanical garden with a pretty fountain and a gazebo to sit and watch the sunset was tossed out. Therefore, she was stuck scrambling to figure out what meaningful thing to do for or give to her lover two days before the actual day. 

 

Sana, her coworker, notices how gloomy she is, and gives her a sympathetic pat on the back. “Since we’re at a flower shop, why don’t you get her a bunch of different flowers that have nice meanings to go with them? Instead of just roses.”

 

“But flowers alone is too little! That’s like an afterthought!” She whined. Besides, that’d be ripping off of Hoseok’s boyfriend, who had come in earlier and ordered a bouquet of white and purple lilacs, muttering something about how roses were too cliche so he looked them up online.

 

“Well, then be like Yoongi. Have something Jennie really likes along with them. He made his boyfriend a mixtape, so you could make her dinner, get some nice cake for dessert, get her a book, or be like me and get her 20 dozen flowers sent to her doorstep!”

 

A pause. “Sana, why did you get Eunha 20 dozen flowers? How did you pay for that?”

 

“Well, I accidentally hit the zero when typing in two, then decided, ‘why not?’ My girlfriend is worth 20 dozen flowers, if not 200 dozen. But that’s overkill. And as for payment, extreme couponing, my friend. Saves lives.”

 

“I can’t believe you.”

 

Cue a wink and two finger guns. “Believe it.”

* * *

 

“Lalice, where you going?” Jennie murmured sleepily, an arm reaching out for the blonde sitting on their bed.

 

“Chaeyoung got food poisoning and Jisoo isn’t home, so I’m gonna run and get her some stuff to make sure she’ll be okay. Go back to sleep, sweetheart.” She replied, leaning down to press a kiss on the older girl’s forehead.

 

“Come home soon, I’ll miss you,” she whispered. A small smile curled across Lisa’s face.

 

“I’ll miss you too, and I’ll hurry back.”

 

* * *

 

“Jisoo, do you notice that Lisa’s been acting a bit...odd?” Jennie asked. She was balancing the phone in the crook of her shoulder, a frown etched onto her face.

 

“ _ Explain odd in this context. Yesterday I heard Chaeyoung yelling at her about there being no Spaghetti Os, or something like that.” _

 

“Well, you know she’s been going out to Momo’s a lot lately, and while I don’t think she’s cheating on me, I feel like she’s hiding something big. Do you think it’s a cat?”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind for next year, then.”

 

Jennie nearly dropped her phone on the floor, her nimble hands catching it at the last minute as she quickly told the elder that she’d call her back, before hanging up and looking at her girlfriend. Said girlfriend was standing with her hands behind her back, a wide grin on her face, before she held the contents of her hands towards the girl on the couch.

 

The older girl paused as she took it in; a medium sized, colorful bouquet filled with flowers in shades of red, pink and purple, with a stray white rose in the middle, a slice of of marble cake decorated with fancy swirls of icing, a piece of pocky and a strawberry; and the very same manga she mentioned wanting offhandedly a few weeks ago.

 

“Lalice, did you….did you really get me all of this for Valentine’s Day?” This caused said girl to nod, cheeks going pink.

 

“I know I’m really bad at this holiday, I just. I wanted to try and give you something that you may enjoy, so. I hope this isn’t too lame, I just love you a hell of a lot and–” She was cut off by Jennie wrapping her arms around her in a hug, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

 

“This is perfect, sunshine. Thank you so much. Come on, let’s eat and share the cake.”

 

* * *

 

BONUS:

 

“Explain to me why we’re at a comic store so early.”

 

“We’re buying manga for my girlfriend. I remember her talking about this series and how she wanted to read it without catching viruses, and well–”

 

“Oh, we’re getting this for Jennie? How cute of you~”

 

“Oh my gosh, please stop this.”

  
“I’ll never let you live it down.”

 

“I’m gonna tell Jisoo you projectile vomited on her new rug so she’ll beat you up.”

“Uh, there’s nothing on the rug.”

“I can buy Spaghetti Os.”

“Jennie was wrong about you, you’re evil and not cute at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear AO3, I was dying while your site was taking 5ever to post this but this is why I'll never fall asleep on Vday again


End file.
